


Keshou (Makeup)

by MeChewChew



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Break Up, Kise Ryouta-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew
Summary: Kise's never thought deeply about what makeup is.(Can be read as Kise shipped with anyone.)





	Keshou (Makeup)

  1. **Foundation**



He’s never thought deeply about what makeup is, he thinks as he sits at the vanity. He is dressed in his best tonight, donning a black suit that accentuates his features. He picks up the foundation sitting to his left and pumps it onto the back of his hand. He dips his finger into the liquid and begins to dot his face.

He meets tired eyes in the mirror, looking away as he continues spreading the foundation around. He picks up his makeup sponge when he finishes and begins to blend the foundation together, noting how it completely covers up his blemishes and makes his skin tone even. He’s never noticed that before.

If he looks a little too perfect, it doesn’t bother him.

 

At least for tonight, he wants to be beautiful.

 

  1. **Concealer**



Setting his sponge down, he reaches for his concealer. He unwinds the top of the tube and carefully places a small amount of product onto any imperfect spots. There are only a few. He gently pats those dots to blend them into his foundation, watching as each one disappears under his finger.

He has to look beautiful.

 

He is going to meet _him_ tonight.

 

He is going to see _him_ for the last time.

 

  1. **Eyebrows**



He wants the letters back.

 

He meticulously brushes his eyebrows to the perfect shape, only to watch them furrow at the thought. He relaxes them again and begins to fill them in carefully. His body feels heavy as he finishes each eyebrow, setting his pencil down and turning his head to look at the familiar lamp-lit streets outside of his window. He turns back to the table and takes a shaky breath, his arms winding around himself in an embrace.

 

He doesn’t want _him_ to look at them with someone else.

 

  1. **Eyeshadow**



It isn’t until he is halfway through his natural shadow look that he realizes that his eyes are watering. It isn’t until halfway through that he realizes that his throat feels tight and his nose feels congested. He takes a moment to clear his head and reign in his emotions. His eyes return to normal, his nose stops sniffling, and his throat feels clearer.

It isn’t until he finishes his eyeshadow and puts his brush down that he asks himself if he was a fool.

 

A fool who was wishing for _him_ to love someone like him.

 

A fool for hoping to receive love.

 

  1. **Eyeliner**



He has never though deeply about what makeup is, he returns to his original thought as he leans closer to the mirror to carefully draw thin line on his eyelid, followed by a tense moment of drawing on a small wing. He has never noticed how much makeup covers up or how much it beautifies the one wearing it.

He leans back to look at himself after he’s finished, noting how the subtle line has drawn attention to his eyes.

 

Even if he dies tonight, he wants to be beautiful, he thinks.

 

  1. **Mascara**



If he knew it was going to be like this, he wouldn’t have left him.

He leans forward again to curl his lashes, pressing his fingers together to create the curl. He watches in fascination how his lashes take on a new shape. He slides the brush out of the tube and opens his mouth slightly to help relax his face. Taking the wand, he brushes his lashes up with mascara gently. After coating his eyelashes, he closes the tube and leans back, this time noticing how much wider his eyes look. His throat suddenly constricts as his heart clenches, eyes watering.

 

For the last time, he wants to be remembered by him.

 

  1. **Lipstick**



His lips tremble as he applies lipstick. The shade is rather nude, but red enough that it pops on his face without bringing too much attention to them. He sniffles when he can feel his nose run slightly, his eyes brimming with tears. He purses his lips together when he has finished applying the lipstick, bringing a napkin up to gently dab at his eyes and nose before turning it. He brings it to his lips to nip on and prevent color from staining his teeth.

He takes a deep breath and wills the tears to stay in his heart.

He leans back in his chair to look at his face.

 

Tonight, he is beautiful.

 

-

 

He takes a step out of his car and looks up at the restaurant.

(He is a fool.)

He takes a step up to the door.

(A fool who wishes _he_ would love him.)

He walks in.

(A fool for hoping to receive love.)

He sees _him_ for the last time.

 

-

 

It isn’t until he is safe and sound at home later that night that he finally lets his tears fall.

 

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot based off Kim Jaejoong's cover of the song "Keshou" by Nakajima Miyuki.


End file.
